


Play It Cool

by hyungwoniie



Series: for my showhyung nation [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, He doesn't deserve it, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Sex, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, based in Japan, bc i can, im sorry for including my baby jinwoo, play it cool, showhyung, showhyung nation rise, the rest of the members dont really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwoniie/pseuds/hyungwoniie
Summary: the gang just wanted to loosen up a bit, but oh did hyunwoo and hyungwon loosen up in a different way.





	Play It Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punctualpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/gifts), [snhwdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snhwdreams/gifts), [tostitos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/gifts).



> so if you can't guess from the title, this is based off of monsta x's latest song, Play It Cool. a bop. the story is basically the entire song, but just in story form so enjoy. also im doing this for my showhyung or as i like to call it, hyungnu, nation. we have been dry for AWHILE and i just wanna water this desert up. sorry this is long, but im dedicating this to punctualpizza, Showbear92, and tostitos, my three favorite writers. you inspired me to create this, so thank you!!

"Stop following me Hyungwon."

Hyunwoo was being followed by Hyungwon and he didn't understand why the young boy never left his side. All of the members were walking to a bar at the hotel. They needed to get a little kick in once a while. Right? Even if Hyunwoo was complaining, he actually liked Hyungwon following him. Like a little puppy or something. It was cute, but with the outfit he chose, Hyunwoo felt addicted to everything about Hyungwon. That choker making Hyunwoo want to do bad things, the way his shirt was slightly opened to reveal his beautiful light skinned color. His pants that Hyunwoo just wanted to rip right off to show his beautiful di-

-

"Why? We are all going to the same place anyway," Hyungwon said while looking into those magnificent eyes of Hyunwoo. They reached the bar after a couple of minutes of walking. Sitting down, Hyungwon chose a seat next to Hyunwoo. He didn't really take his alcohol easily, and a strong man like Hyunwoo would be able to carry him back to the room they shared.

The bartender walked over to them. His name tag read **Jinwoo**. Cute name. Minhyuk told the bartender their orders and Jinwoo walked off making their drinks.

"He is pretty cute!" Minhyuk whispered into Hyungwon's ear. 

"Well ask him for his number. He seems like a nice guy, I'm sure he will give it to you."

And Minhyuk listened. Well kinda. He had to make a conversation with him since it is weird to ask for his number right away. Hyungwon couldn't lie. Jinwoo was a cute person. The way his eyes formed into little crescent moons whenever he laughed or smiled made his heart skip a beat, but could never beat the way Hyunwoo made him feel. Hyungwon was brave tonight to even follow him around. He normally was next to Hoseok or someone else, being too scared to show the true Hyungwon. The one that lo-

"Well, are you going to drink or what?"

Hyungwon turned to his left. From all of the strobe lights and people dancing behind this figure, Hyungwon saw Hyunwoo looking at him with his beautiful eyes.

"Oh yeah.."

Hyungwon took a swig of his beer. Hyunwoo was still looking at him, but he could never look back at him. Not now at least. Not while this cru-

-

"Now that's what I like to see. Come on we need to enjoy ourselves Hyungwonie!" Hyunwoo exclaimed to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon has been under so much pressure lately and has been working so hard. He doesn't want him to become overstressed, Hyungwon doesn't deserve that. He deserves to be cared for and given all the love in the world. Well, monbebes do that already, but Hyungwon just needs to date, someone. Hyunwoo is tired of seeing Wonie so tense. Hopefully this night Hyungwon can let everything out.

After a few more stronger drinks, Hyunwoo could see Hyungwon getting tipsy. Not 100% drunk, but something around there. He was dancing around the place, in his face, but Hyunwoo just had to play it cool. It was nice to see him enjoying himself. Wonie didn't always drink, but when he did, he just wanted to have a good time. Hyunwoo couldn't blame him though, because if he was Hyungwon, he would do that too. Come on, they barely have any time for themselves, but whenever they do, they go all out.

"HYUNWOO! Come on and dance with me!!!"

Hyungwon was looking over at Hyunwoo and shaking his hips to the music. Hyunwoo really didn't want to, but the way he was being looked at hypnotized him. He got out of his seat at the bar and walked over to a pretty now drunk Hyungwon. Wow was he beautiful. The way his hips swayed to both sides, those long, slim arms all the way in the air waving back and forth, it was driving Hyunwoo insane. He started to slowly move his body around to match the tempo of Hyungwon. Hyunwoo was then pulled by two lengthy arms and felt a head rest upon his chest.

"Please don't push me away..."

He was surprised by the unexpected move Hyungwon made. He just stood there in shock, heart beating extremely fast, that Hyungwon could most likely feel. Hyunwoo placed his two arms around Hyungwon and snuggled a little closer. It was weird to do this on a dance floor, but there is no way in hell Hyunwoo cared. Hyungwon's black hair brushed over Hyunwoo's chin, so he placed his head on top of Hyungwon's. It didn't matter what people thought of them because people would just assume they were drunk, but nobody knew Hyunwoo wasn't completely. 

-

Hyungwon had no idea why he was doing this, but all knew was, Hyunwoo didn't resist, so that nice. His head rested on Hyunwoo's chest, and he could hear the sound of his heartbeat. It was increasing ever since he placed his head on him and that made Hyungwon flutter with joy. Maybe it was because Hyunwoo was just shocked he did that, but this drunk Hyungwon didn't care. As long as they were together, everything was alright.

But this next move, Hyungwon didn't know if his drunk self did it or him.

-

All of a sudden two plump pink lips landed on Hyunwoo's. And he was in heaven. He didn't know how they got to this, but it didn't matter because Hyunwoo began to devour those lips. Scraping Hyungwon's bottom lip made him let out a small moan, but Hyunwoo needed more. He let his own tongue enter that hot, wet mouth of Hyungwon, and tasted all of the drinks that he gulped down. It just made everything sexier. Hyungwon joined in, making their two tongues lap over each other, tasting the other's. Hyungwon was the first to pull back, leaving saliva to draw out of both mouths. He pulled him out of the dance floor and they both ran back to their shared hotel room, leaving the other members there.

-

Hyungwon opened the door to their room and he was suddenly pushed on the bed by Hyunwoo. He was being kissed all over his face and down to his collarbone, something he saw Hyunwoo looking at for a while. Hyunwoo started to lick and lightly bite down on his collarbone which made Hyungwon slip out a little moan.

"Now that's what I like to hear Wonie. Please let out more"

Hyunwoo spoke to him with a deep, raspy voice that turned Hyungwon on. He let out some more tiny moans, but he could tell Hyunwoo wanted more than that. He started to unbutton Hyungwon's shirt and revealed his entire chest. He wasn't as toned as Hyunwoo, but something was at least there. He placed his fingers in his mouth to tease Hyunwoo and stop moaning.

-

Hyunwoo was in pure shock with the beauty of Hyungwon. The way his lips were red and parted from the make out they had was so sexy, he wanted to see those lips around something else then those fingers. He took Hyungwon's fingers out of his mouth and started sucking on them. His tongue making Hyungwon's fingers wet with saliva, he started to slowly pull down Hyungwon's pants at the same time. He instantly saw Hyungwon was already hard and he wanted to fix that problem, but he was stopped.

"No..I-I want to make you feel good."

Hyungwon got off of the bed and went on his knees. He started to pull Hyunwoo's own pants off and saw his bulge. Hyunwoo wasn't very confident with his dick, but Hyungwon made sure he would.

Hyungwon pulled his boxers off and stared at his dick. He didn't know what was going through his head, but Hyunwoo started to get self-conscious. Oh but did that change after Hyungwon placed his hand at the base of his dick and started to lap his slit. Moans spilled out of Hyunwoo's mouth out of the pleasure. It had been a while ever since he was sucked off, but seeing the one he loved do it made the wait worth it. 

Hyunwoo was already leaking pre-come from the make-out session they had, and Hyungwon spread all of it down the shaft of his dick. This sent shivers down Hyunwoo's back and he wanted more. Hyungwon then rested his lips on top of the head of the dick and sucked at it. It drove Hyunwoo insane.

-

Hyungwon started to suck his dick and moved his hand at the base. His tongue lapped over the slit every time he went back up to make sure Hyunwoo would feel pleasure. He bobbed his head and licked each vein on Hyunwoo's dick. It made him cry out in pleasure, which told Hyungwon, he liked it. 

He had to make sure Hyunwoo didn't buck his hips deep into his throat, so he placed his hands on his hips to stop him. But Hyungwon still wanted to deep throat Hyunwoo. With that in mind, Hyungwon began to go to the base of the cock. He gagged once he reached the balls, and that made Hyunwoo buck into Hyungwon's mouth. 

-

Hyunwoo was having the most pleasure of his life. The way Hyungwon's thick, plump lips are wrapped around his cock made him buck his hips deep into his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry Wonie~. Ahh... it just feels tooo..good."

Hyungwon didn't seem to mind though, going deeper. His face was flushed with a light pink from going so deep and it made Hyunwoo feel bad (but feel soo good). He made Hyungwon stop and was looking into those puppy eyes. His lips were covered in a mix of pre-come and spit.

"It's...your time to be pleasured."

Hyunwoo lifted Hyungwon off the floor and laid him down onto the bed. He slowly kissed Hyungwon all over his body. On certain places, he sucked on the skin leaving marks making sure everyone knows Wonie is his. Hyunwoo went down to his pink, hard nipples and sucked his right one. He bit very lightly, making sure not to hurt him, and made the beautiful man moan. He made his way down to Hyungwon's boxers and pulled them down with his teeth. Hyunwoo lightly grazed his hand on his dick all the way to his little glistening hole.

"Are you ready?"

All Hyungwon did was shake his head. And that's all Hyunwoo needed.

"I don't have a condom or lube, so just work with me. I will try not to hurt you"

Hyunwoo spit on his hand and rubbed it on both Hyungwon's tiny hole and his dick. He positioned his cock in his entrance and went in inch by inch. All he could hear was Hyungwon's little "ugh..", so he went down to kiss him. He didn't want his baby to feel any pain. Sooner than later, Hyunwoo was finally fully in after a couple of minutes. He moved very little to not hurt Hyungwon, but after a while, Hyungwon wanted more.

"It's okay...Woo. I can take it."

This made Hyunwoo buck right into Hyungwon. 

-

Hyungwon felt pain when Hyunwoo was thrusting into him, but it later turned into pleasure. He opened his eyes and saw only beauty. Hyunwoo on top of him, eyes closed, lips slightly opened, moans slipping out. It made Hyungwon wrap his long arms and legs around him. This made him go even deeper. Moans were spilling out of both of their mouths and Hyungwon looked down to see Hyunwoo's cock sliding in and out of his hole. He moaned even louder and it made Hyunwoo thrust deep into Hyungwon, hitting his prostate.

-

Hyunwoo heard Hyungwon moan loud and clear. He must have found his good spot, so he kept hitting it over and over. He saw it drive Hyungwon insane. Hyunwoo grabbed his dick and started jerking it off. Now he was a mess. Hyungwon's face had sexy written all over it. 

"I-I'm close...hyung"

Those words drove Hyunwoo into making Hyungwon feel as much pleasure ever. He jerked his cock off faster than before and thrusted deep into his prostate. The room was only filled with moans and squeaking. Hyunwoo never thought Hyungwon saying hyung had such an effect on him, but he needed more.

"Say it again baby. Say hyung again.."

And Hyungwon didn't waste one second.

"Fuck hyung..your b-big ass cock in my t-tight littl-le hole feels sooo good..."

-

They both were driving each other insane with their little pleasures. But with one final thrust, Hyungwon was cumming all over Hyunwoo's hand.

"AHHH HYUNG!!'

Hyungwon's words made the older man cum right into his hole. He felt the warm substance all in him. Hyunwoo fell right beside Hyungwon and ran his clean hand through his hair. The other hand was in his mouth being licked. 

"You don't know how long I wanted this."

Hyungwon was surprised that Hyunwoo longed for this moment. He never even knew Hyunwoo liked him. Hyungwon just thought he was drunk and he took advantage of it. That made Hyungwon flush with bright pink. Hyunwoo brought Hyungwon close to him and wrapped his arms around his skinny body.

"It was too hard to just play it cool."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably horrible since it is my first time writing smut, but your girl has been reading a lot of showhyung smut to get inspiration. also it switched point of views every time i placed a "-" so hopefully that didn't confuse you. btw that ending was chessy af, but i always like to include the title in the end.


End file.
